Sorry
by Zerroh
Summary: Il y a des jours, comme ça, qui ne servent à rien ... Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de disputes de couple, vous ne trouvez pas ? [ OneShot - ShindôxKirino ]


**Salut-Salut, c'est encore moi ! Cette fois, j'vais vous partagez un petit OS ( qui ne sert à rien ) sur ... Oui, bon, je sais ENCORE du ShindôxKirino ! Mais ils sont faits pour aller ensembles, alors à qui la faute ? . Bon, j'vous laisse à votre lecture, enjoy ! \ o /**

* * *

Je t'aime. Je te l'assure, je t'aime ! Si je ne t'aimais pas, pourquoi je serais là, avec toi, en train de parler de nous deux ? Tu sais bien que je déteste ça, pourtant. Mais d'après toi, ce n'est pas un argument. Je t'aime, vraiment. Mais tu me prends tellement la tête avec ses choses là ...

« Shindô ? »

Personne n'est au courant, parce que c'est toujours plus facile quand les autres ne s'en mêlent pas. Surtout lorsqu'on fait partie d'une équipe. Il y a toujours des fouines, dans une équipe, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Demandes à Hamano, à Kurama ! Ils te diront que j'ai raison ! Et si ça ne te suffit pas, alors essaye seulement de m'appeler par mon prénom et voit comment ils te dévisageront tous ! C'est tellement innocent, pourtant, un prénom. Est-ce qu'on a eu l'idée d'appeler Tenma « Matsukaze » ? Non ! Mais c'est une question d'habitude. Et si l'on brise ces habitudes, on est grillés. Alors, arrête de me regarder comme ça, avec tes grands yeux bleus tout tristes. Tu me fais plus honte que pitié.

Soit souriant, Kirino !

« C'est l'heure de l'entraînement. »

Je me redresse et sort du local. Tout le monde est déjà dehors, mais tu ne me suis pas. Très bien, boude encore dans ton coin, comme un gamin jaloux. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Je m'empresse de sortir de là et croise quelques regards suspicieux, ceux des curieux qui s'étaient approchés. Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de s'informer de ce genre de choses.

« Kirino-Senpai n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, Tenma. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il nous rejoindra sûrement après. »

Nous marchons en direction du terrain, mais je suis le plus rapide. Avec un sourire nerveux décroché sur le visage, parce que tu le mérites bien. C'est de ta faute, après tout. C'est toi qui vient toujours tout gâcher avec tes problèmes de jalousie. Alors que, de nous deux, c'est toi qui change et que moi, dans tout ça, je veux juste être heureux. Je ne te donnerais pas raison en m'accablant sur ton sort. J'arrêterais de te reprocher toujours les mêmes choses si tu décides d'y faire attention. C'est comme ça que ça marche, c'est tout.

On joue tous ensemble, mais tu ne reviens pas. Je suppose que tu as prétendu être malade pour retourner chez toi, comme tu l'avais fait l'autre jour. Tu es un être sensible, toi. Sans doute pas autant que moi, en apparence, mais il ne t'en faut pas grand-choses pour que le dégoût d'une journée trop sombre t'emporte dans ton lit. Avant, j'aurais tout donné pour te protéger de cette fragilité. Maintenant, j'ai appris à laisser couler. A passer ma frustration dans le blanc et le noir d'un ballon de football ou d'une mélodie furieuse au piano. A te laisser te démerder tout seul, comme un grand.

« Courage, capitaine. »

Minamisawa me fait une tape amicale dans le dos. C'est censé me réconforter. Il est cool, lui, tu sais ? C'est pour ça que je lui ai tout dit, qu'il est au courant pour toi et moi. Qu'il ne compte pas lorsque je dis « Personne ». Et c'est aussi en partie pour ça que tu crises, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je n'ai encore rien fait. Je hoche juste la tête, mais lui répondre silencieusement, ce n'est rien du tout. J'ai pas dépassé tes « limites » ou un truc comme ça. Tu sais, ces choses que TU m'as interdites. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a de plus en plus depuis qu'on est ensemble.

L'entraînement est dynamique lorsqu'on fait abstraction du reste. Tout le monde à ses petites contrariétés, il n'y a pas qu'à toi et moi que le monde en veut. Mais tu es le seul à manquer à l'appel. Ce n'est pas très courageux et ça ne fait qu'accroître ma colère. Ma rancune. Oh, non, Kirino Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas à ce point, au même titre que si tu n'étais pas mon foutu petit ami, tu aurais des raisons de douter de moi.

Petit ami. J'ai adoré ces mots dès qu'ils t'ont collé à la peau. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les prononcer plus souvent. A plus de monde sans doute. C'est pour ça tu devrais savoir que d'ici peu, je te prendrais contre moi et embrasserais ton front en te disant que je suis désolé. J'suis con, tu ne trouves pas ?

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde aux vestiaires. »

Je n'ai pas plus que ça l'envie de rentrer chez moi et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de filer m'habiller en vitesse. Je n'aime pas traîner dans les mauvais jours. Parce que je ne parle pas trop. Je ne fais que répondre brièvement quand on s'adresse à moi. Alors, ça ne vaut pas la peine de prendre mon temps. Je n'ai même pas envie de regarder mon téléphone portable, en plus je suis convaincu que tu m'auras envoyé au moins un message. Non, non, non ! Je n'ai pas finis de bouder. Je ne me plierais pas à tes caprices. Pas tout de suite, ce serait trop facile. J'ai un minimum de fierté.

_Je crois ?_

Parce que dans ce genre de situation, je crève d'envie de te montrer que mon monde ne se résume pas qu'à ta petite personne. Que si j'voulais, je pourrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que dans un battement de cils. Je ne suis pas juste bon à te suivre dans tes délires ... Moi aussi je sais que je peux avoir du succès.

_N'est-ce pas ? _

« T'es une vrai fusée, ma parole ! »

Je m'en vais en passant par la grille principale. J'ai bien envie de faire un grand détour pour passer le temps et aussi ne pas avoir à passer devant chez toi. Je frappe le sol avec mes talons, je serre mon poing sur la lanière de mon sac de sport, les yeux rivés sur le sol, puis sur le ciel et, enfin, en entendant qu'on s'adresse à moi, sur l'horizon. Minamisawa, forcément.

Oh, mais, je t'entends d'ici : Quoi, encore lui ? Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde – loin de là - mais il n'en est pas moins que nous nous entendons. Tu le comprends, ça ? Comme je m'entends avec quelques autres membres de l'équipe. Quoi de plus normal ? A mes yeux, en tout cas.

D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Puisque ça te plaît tant d'imaginer je ne sais quel rapport malsain entre nous deux, je dois dire que je suis certain que, lui, au moins, reconnaîtrait que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui te fais encore du soucis ? »

« Oh, tu sais bien ... »

« Des affaires de couple, non ? »

« Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Alors je vais deviner ! »

« ... »

« Crise de jalousie ? »

Mais bon sang, c'est pour ça que je suis en colère ! Monsieur se sent obligé de faire sa victime. Mais de quoi je me plain, hein ? Il y a des jours où je n'ai pas envie de garder mon sang froid et ... Tu penses vraiment que c'est normal d'exiger de moi que je te raconte toujours tout ce que je fais, à chaque minute de la journée ? C'est pas parce qu'il m'arrive de ne pas tout te dire que je suis forcément suspect.

Je pourrais prendre sur moi. C'est vrai, je pourrais. Mais ça me ferais mal, vraiment. Ça ne serais pas tout à fait honnête de le faire. Comme toi non plus, tu n'es pas parfait ...

« Crise de jalousie, si tu veux. »

« Il t'a fait quoi cette fois-ci ? »

« Peut-importe. »

Dans cette connerie de blanc qui suit ma réponse, j'vois tes yeux de chien battu. Ça me donne des idées pour te faire pleurer. Des idées que je sais mauvaises, mais qui me pèsent sur le cœur. C'est la rage !

... Oui, la rage, mais je n'oserais quand-même rien faire qui ne te fasse réellement mal. Ce ne sont que des idées volatiles.

« Écoutes, cap'taine, comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, j'vais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi tout seul en broyant du noir. »

Ouais ? C'est sympa de sa part, ça, prendre pitié. Mais à quoi bon m'y opposer Je le connais, j'arriverais peut-être à le faire changer d'avis, mais ça ne m'apporterais rien, même pas la paix, il me ferais juste un de ses petits regards snobs, puis il se tirerait le menton haut. Au final, je le regretterais peut-être bien plus que lui. Alors, on trace le chemin, sans se parler de trop.

« Ne fait pas cette tête d'incompris, Shindô. » Me fait soudainement l'autre tête de con, ce qui a le don de me foutre directement sur la défensive. « Je suis aussi casés, je sais comment ça se passe. »

« Ah bon, t'as quelqu'un ? Je ne le savais même pas. »

« Ouais. Et j'peux dire aussi qu'ils sont cons, les gens qui croient que quand on a trouvé l'amour, la vie est un long fleuve tranquille ! Tss'. Mais on pourra dire ce qu'on veut, 'faut bien que ça sorte de temps en temps. »

Il n'a pas tord et tu ne diras pas le contraire, hein ? T'as pas l'amour parfait non plus. Parfois, c'est toi qui cherche les embrouilles, quand tu dis que t'as besoin de vider ton sac. Ça m'arrive aussi ? OK ! Je te l'accorderais, celle-là. Mais, il ne faudrait pas toujours tomber dans l'exagération.

« Pas faux. Mais, toi, t'as pas à te cacher ... »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » Ricane-t-il. « Tu serais vraiment surpris ! »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Non, mais, il essaye de me mener en bateau, là ? C'est juste pour me faire cracher ma vie ? Ouais ... Quand même, je vois mal Minamisawa Atsushi cacher quoi que ce soit. C'est le genre de mec qui assume toujours tout ce qu'il fait, même ses pires conneries ... Putain, mais il croit savoir ce que je ressens ? Ça se voit qu'il ne te support pas toi ! Toi ... Qui est un humain et fait des conneries ... Comme tout le monde ?

Je me souviens de notre première dispute et de la façon dont elle m'a fait foutrement mal. Draguer pour être vu avec des filles ... Est-ce que tu avais honte de moi ? Où est-ce parce que les rumeurs qu'on lançait sur toi étaient uniquement fondées sur tes cheveux longs ? Même si elles étaient vrai, tu trouvais ça injuste ? T'avais peur qu'on t'appelles « Tapette » ? Depuis quand t'avais peur des mots ? C'est vrai qu'il font un peu mal parfois, et que je comprends que notre relation ne regarde personne, mais si tu as peur au point d'aller dans le sens contraire de ce que tu es, c'est peut-être qu'il y a un problème quelque part ? Non ?

Et pourtant quelque chose me tracasse.

Bon, d'accord, je dois l'avouer. Tu es peut-être une vraie tête-de-mule ... Tu n'en es pas moins toi. Et je n'oublie pas que tu as su me réconforter et prendre soin de moi comme personne.

Oh, non, ça y est, je crois que je culpabilise. Faut-il qu'on parle ? C'est trop tard, je dois partir. Putain, je dois sortir ! Je plante Minamisawa, je me casse en m'excusant à peine ! Après, ça me prend une bonne demis heure juste à prendre l'air, comme ça, avant de savoir où j'vais.

Je répètes encore et encore mon possible discours. Comment tu réagirais et comment je réagirais à ta place sont des questions qui rythmes mes pas. Où est-ce que je vais, est-ce que je suis sur de moi ? Toi même tu le sais, Kirino. Sur les pavés du trottoir sur le quel je t'ai attendu miles et une fois, parce que t'étais pas prêt ou que tu ne t'étais pas attendu à me voir débarquer. Au numéro trente-neuf. Chez toi.

Et voilà. Je suis là. T'es content ? T'es fier de toi ? J'attends. Quoi ? J'en sais rien. D'avoir le courage de sonner ? D'avoir soudainement une idée génial pour savoir quoi te dire ? Non, j'attends, c'est tout. J'hésite, là, contre le mur de ton appartement. Les bras croisés, l'air de rien, faisant semblant d'avancer quand des passants me regardes, interrogateurs. Bordel, j'ai vraiment l'air malin ! Mais je le savait. Je l'avais dis. Il fallait que je craque.

Puis, j'entends mon nom – encore - accompagné d'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai un mouvement de recule, je prends instantanément un air innocent, m'éloigne de l'habitation de deux pas, détourne presque le regard pour le prolonger dans ta rue. Te voilà. Derrière ta porte ouverte. Pas tout à fait comme tout à l'heure, mais il n'y a rien de bizarre à ce que tu aies bazardé ta veste et lâché tes cheveux. Je vois bien que tu ne comptais plus sortir de chez toi de la journée ... Hé ! Attends. Pourquoi tu avance en chaussette sur le trottoir ? Ah, non, tu recommences ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas ma faute si je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai eu cette idée débile de passer par là. J'aurais pas du, mais je m'inquiétais. C'est pas faire preuve de beaucoup d'indépendance s'inquiéter. Mais ... Si je ne le faisait pas, je ne serais pas un bon copain, n'est-ce-pas ?

« ... Tu vas bien ? »

C'est difficile à demander, je te l'avoue, ravaler son peu d'orgueil comme ça. Et soudain, je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller. Ces bras qui m'encercles ... Kirino, est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'oublie tout, et si je prends mon temps pour passer a mon tour mes mains dans le creux de ton dos, c'est parce que j'en profite d'abord pour respirer. Je suis soulagé.

Alors, non, tu n'es pas si fier de toi que ça. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je me sens vraiment trop bête.

« Non. J'aime pas quand t'es fâché. »

J'espère que je ne te serre pas trop fort, mais j'ai envie que tu sentes une bulle d'amour t'englober, comme je sens moi mon cœur gonfler. C'est trop bizarre comme sensation. Et toi, et bien, je ne peux tout simplement plus t'en vouloir pour le moment. Je ne suis plus fâché, l'ouragan que j'avais dans l'estomac s'est calmé. Tu me rends bipolaire, lunatique, schizophrène ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Ne regarde pas les passants de travers sous prétexte qu'ils s'interrogent sur ce que fiche deux garçons tels que nous à s'enlacer langoureusement au beau milieu du trottoir. On s'en fiche et si ça te gêne tant, on n'a qu'à rentrer et monter dans ta chambre. Et entreprendre l'une de ses réconciliations comme on sait si bien les faire ...

Oui, c'est vrai que parfois, tu m'agaces. Mais bon. Tu le sais. Je t'aime, Kirino.


End file.
